


Burning Up

by itschaosupthere



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Vassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: The party set up camp for the night in an abandoned barn, but Vanden is far too cold to sleep.
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden
Kudos: 29





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> taking a slight deviation from my usual content...   
> I've been trying my gosh darn hardest to beat the writers' block and writing with different characters seems to be helping!  
> So, here is just a little drabble about two handsome chaps from my favourite web series ever - Life of the Party.
> 
> *PLEASE READ*  
> I've tried to very loosely set this in the area they are all travelling to next, but obviously I don't know enough about it to give any details other than that it is cold.   
> Also, the only knowledge I have of D&D is from watching LotP so if I've got any technicalities wrong, I'm really sorry, I'm still learning. 
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy!

Perhaps deciding to sleep in the rafters had been unwise. There were too many cracks and gaps in the old wood of the barn to stop the frigid wind from seeping through, and it was worse higher up. He’d only decided to sleep up there since it had looked dryer and cleaner than the stone floor which was caked in mud and straw. Sleeping in a barn wasn’t ideal in and of itself, but sleeping on the disgusting floor of a barn was even less so. So, the rafters it had to be. Despite the cold. Not for the first time, Vanden thought about Elyse perched on the roof and shook his head with a fond smile.

Another gust of icy wind came sailing across the loft space and Vanden shivered. He clutched his blankets more tightly around himself but it was barely enough to stop the chill from settling into his bones. It was getting very frustrating, as being so cold was making it impossible to fall asleep. He was already curled up so tightly he’d be stiff in the morning, he didn’t want to be exhausted as well, they had a long day ahead of them.

Despite the covers tucked tightly around his face, Vanden managed to catch the sound of a little movement from his left and somehow knew instantly that Cassian was awake. Not that he often slept much anyway. Cassian had also decided that the muddy floor was just not for him and had made his bed for the night up in the loft as well.

Another shiver had Vanden tensing and screwing his eyes shut with the discomfort. He was far too annoyed to sleep now.

“Cassian.” He whispered.

There was no reply.

“ _Cassian._ ” He tried again.

Still nothing. Vanden tried peering through the darkness to spot Cassian but could only make out shapes.

“ _Ca-_ ”

“Yes, dear Prince, what is it?” Cassian said quietly through a long-suffering sigh.

“I’m cold.”

A chuckle. “I offered a warming spell. You said no. I offered clothing. You said no. Forgive me for not cooing in pity.”

Vanden huffed petulantly. “I know. But I’m really fucking cold now. I can’t sleep.”

“Well I have nothing left to offer you except my own body heat, but I somehow doubt you’ll want tha-”

“No that works.” Vanden immediately shuffled across the floorboards and burrowed under the blanket that was covering a very surprised Cassian.

“If you wanted to cuddle, you should have just asked.” He purred.

“We are _not_ cuddling.” Vanden said as he slung his arm across Cassian’s middle and entwined their legs.

Cassian chuckled again. “You could have fooled me.”

He carefully wrapped himself around Vanden and, to the latter’s relief, warmth began spreading between them. He curled in closer without even thinking about it, caring about little else other than not being cold anymore. It was wonderful, addictive even. His eyes were just starting to droop… but another part of him was waking up. Maybe it was the proximity, or the comfort, or the warmth, Vanden couldn’t tell, but he knew that if Cassian didn’t stop stroking his hair like that, he was going to be in quite the predicament. The elf’s fingers were just idly twirling around an auburn lock, but it was sending shivers down Vanden’s spine again, _pleasant_ shivers.

He felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Was now really the time to start thinking about… _that_. For one thing, it would keep him awake even longer. For another, the rest of the party were sprawled out on haybales below them – aside from Elyse of course. In the back of Vanden’s mind, however, the thought of being in such an open space was practically encouragement.

“You’re squirming, what’s wrong?” Cassian stopped stroking and Vanden silently cursed.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Should I not touch your hair?”

“No! I mean, yes- I mean, you don’t have to stop… if you don’t want to.”

Vanden felt Cassian’s fingers glide up across his scalp and his eyes rolled back slightly.

“I think you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Mm.”

“Maybe a little too much.”

“Mm?”

“What’s this, your Highness?”

Cassian’s leg suddenly pressed between Vanden’s thighs and up against his crotch, indicating _exactly_ what he was talking about, and Vanden, already weak from the previous ministrations, let slip a moan. He snapped to reality as soon as he registered the noise and flinched away from Cassian who was smirking.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Vanden.”

“I’m not.” Vanden automatically replied. “You caught me off guard.”

Cassian smiled again. “Would you like me to continue?”

Vanden hesitated, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into here. He’d wanted the warmth from Cassian’s body and the closeness that came with it, but did he want more? Right here and now? In a drafty barn, mere metres away from his sleeping friends?

He tried to focus back on Cassian’s face through the gloom and landed on his lips. Somehow it was all he needed.

He leant in before he could second guess it and attached his own lips to Cassian’s, inhaling deeply through his nose at the feeling that was almost familiar to him now. He manoeuvred himself closer to where Cassian’s thigh had no choice but to press up against his cock again, and gasped into his mouth. Cassian took the opportunity to slide his tongue along Vanden’s and deepen the kiss. He had one hand entangled in Vanden’s hair and the other sliding down to his ass to grab a fistful and start tugging at his breeches.

It no longer felt cold in the barn. In fact, Vanden couldn’t get out of his clothes quick enough. He fumbled around with the extra layers, tossing them aside, while still trying to maintain some contact with Cassian. Their kisses turned messy, teeth were bruising lips. By the time they were both naked, Vanden was panting into Cassian’s mouth as he lay across him, bucking his hips.

“Vanden you are not a dog, stop humping my leg.”

“Wha-” Vanden ceased his eager movements though the effort had him quivering for attention.

Cassian took matters into his own hands and flipped them around, slowly easing his body down onto Vanden’s, nestling himself between the prince’s legs. Vanden bit his lip as Cassian’s cock slipped against his own. Not ten minutes ago he had been developing hypothermia and now he was burning from the inside out, a fine layer of sweat beginning to form across his back and forehead, a heat haze of lust rippling across his entire body. He didn’t know he could get worked up so quickly, but Cassian’s every touch was like fire pulling him into delirium.

The elf had begun mouthing at his neck, sucking and biting from his jawline to his shoulder, undoubtedly leaving stark red marks he would have to disguise come morning. But then his lips travelled lower, and his tongue as well. He was tasting every inch of Vanden he could find on his way down his torso. Each kiss, lick, and bite was another sizzling burn. They descended all the way down to the very inside of Vanden’s thighs where Cassian could feast upon his soft, freckled skin, biting and sucking with far more intent than before. Vanden whimpered as the burning sensation spread from his sensitive thighs up to his cock where precum had begun to leak.

Then Cassian abruptly engulfed one of his balls with his hot mouth and Vanden moaned before he could restrain himself. He threw his arm over his face, even biting down on his own flesh, anything to hush his poorly suppressed noises of ecstasy resulting from the sinful way Cassian sucked on his testicles. More and more precum was dripping down his painfully erect length. Vanden grabbed it, feeling like he didn’t have a choice, he needed some relief. His fingers slipped in the wetness and he sighed.

But Cassian smacked at his hand until he let go.

“Not yet.” He warned.

Vanden made a pathetic noise of distress. “But… I-”

Cassian stalked up his body and leant down so that he could press his lips up to Vanden’s ear. “You will not touch yourself until I am inside you.” He murmured and bit Vanden’s ear for emphasis.

The prince was finding himself sinking back into delirium again where all he could do was nod and utter the word ‘please’ under his breath.

He was pulled from it slightly when he felt a slick finger at his entrance, but remembered Cassian using a spell for that the last time. His eyes fluttered closed as the finger pressed inside, working gently against his taut muscle. It probed and swirled this way and that, loosening every crevice it could reach, never pressing too hard or too sharply, until Vanden was quivering again. He barely noticed the second one going in until he felt Cassian’s tongue there as well and his eyes flew open.

Two fingers and that wicked tongue turned Vanden into a writhing, panting mess. He was clamping his teeth down into his arm again to stop himself from crying out, especially when Cassian managed to reach the perfect angle with all three implements. He replaced his tongue with a third finger and shuffled back to a position he could nibble at Vanden’s neck and ear again. He was being ridiculously gentle with his mouth now as he fucked Vanden’s entrance open with his fingers. The contrast was almost too much to cope with.

“Cass…ian… f-fuck me.” Vanden gasped.

Cassian lifted his head and nuzzled around the redhead’s face, bumping their noses and leaving ghosts of kisses on Vanden’s lips. “What was that?”

Vanden grunted with exertion. “Please… fuck me. Now.”

Cassian kissed him through a smile. He then pulled back only to remove his fingers from Vanden in favour of his cock, which he brought to full hardness with a few quick tugs. He decided to connect their lips again as he lined up at Vanden’s entrance. It helped to swallow the moans from both of them as he slid inside.

Vanden threw his arms around Cassian’s back, nails digging in slightly as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face and into his hair. Cassian kept kissing him in that soft way he’d done before, probably as a distraction. He kept his hips steady as he readjusted Vanden’s legs to wrap around his waist more securely.

“Are you alright?” He whispered between more kisses.

Vanden let out a long breath and opened his eyes that had screwed shut. “I’m ok.”

Cassian looked down at him for a moment, his golden eyes staring deeply into Vanden’s blue. He seemed to be searching for something that Vanden couldn’t guess at. After a few seconds, he leant in to mould their lips back together, and though it was just as delicate as the previous ones, for some reason it felt different. Cassian moved his lips over Vanden’s as if he were trying to communicate an unspoken language, shaping words with every new motion he made, occasionally using his tongue to underline his thoughts. Vanden fell into the kiss until he could barely remember what it was like not to do so. He didn’t even know how long it had been since it began, though he could recognise when it started getting more and more heated, fanning the flames down below.

Vanden sighed when Cassian started to move properly, his yearning for the sensation finally satisfied. The pressure was addictive, so much that he was enjoying the stretch and craving the feeling of being so full – full of Cassian. Cassian, who was holding him so precisely that every thrust was angled in just the right way. He was pushing Vanden’s legs further up his back, partly so he could ram deeper and partly so he could stroke and kiss his inner thighs once again.

The wooden floor of the loft had begun to creak, matching the rhythm of their gasps and grunts, but thankfully no noise could be heard coming from the ground below. Or maybe Vanden was too far gone to be able to hear anything other than what was in his immediate surroundings. He was enjoying Cassian’s muttered encouragements and odd remarks of praise, and his quiet moans of Vanden’s name. His pace was speeding up and Vanden had to grab his shoulders even tighter, scratching the skin.

“Vanden… touch yourself.” Cassian breathlessly instructed. “I’m… close.”

Vanden swore when his hand came around his aching, wet cock. He starting fisting it in time to Cassian’s hips and found himself in such a state from the dual stimulation that his inhibitions flew right out of the window.

“ _Oh fuck, Cassian_.”

Cassian had buried his face into the crook of Vanden’s neck. Whatever filth he was uttering was muffled but Vanden could feel it against his skin.

“ _Shit I’m g-gonna…_ ” Vanden’s fist had lost all precision. His whole body felt like it was loosing grip as he succumbed to Cassian’s will. Every frantic shove of Cassian’s cock up inside of him was pushing him further and further to the edge. “ _Ca-… Cassian!”_

Their bodies were slamming together, causing the most obscene squelch. Cassian’s balls were slapping against Vanden’s ass as he drove forwards, nothing capable of holding him back now. And Vanden took it all, wantonly whining and losing his breath as he was fucked.

Then Cassian came and his teeth bit down into Vanden’s shoulder. He was bucking his hips like crazy as he rode it out, which was what sent Vanden into oblivion. His moan echoed through the rafters as he shot cum onto both their stomachs. Cassian snickered and starting kissing him to stifle the noise, his lower half still idly moving to milk out everything he had left.

“Are you warm now, my prince?”

Vanden grinned. “Very.”

Cassian carefully unsheathed himself and eased down beside Vanden whose cock nearly twitched back to life as he felt the elf’s cum spill out of his ass. He chose to ignore it and wipe up the other mess on himself that was a little more uncomfortable with the corner of a blanket. After he was done, Cassian unexpectedly pulled him into his body, curling their limbs together like they had been before.

“Sleep now, little fox.”

Vanden paused, startled by the nickname, then relaxed into Cassian’s hold with a smile. He had finally beaten the chill of the night and could let himself drift into sleep.

-

They left the barn not long after dawn, eating a small breakfast and preparing themselves for the day ahead. Vanden and Cassian were business as usual, though no one showed any inkling that they had heard anything sordid coming from the loft during the night. That is until they finally set off and Vanden mistakenly made eye contact with Elyse who sent him a very knowing wink.

“Hey Vanden! Wait up!” Boblem called as Vanden powerwalked down the lane.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Vanden's wings pop up like Buzz Lightyear's when he spots something... pleasant... ??


End file.
